Cat and Mouse
by Diamond.Dot
Summary: "He couldn't quite get his mind off of honey and lemons and vanilla, and smirks, and whispered words." Genderbent! Dramione WARNING: PWP


**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm alive! I'm back and ready to write more, so be on the lookout. I apologize for not publishing anything in over a year. My personal life took a downturn, but it's all good now. This fic is for ObeliskX. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP. This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like, don't read. Otherwise.. have fun ;P**

He was walking through the library on his way to his favorite table, the one in the corner, half hidden so that no one could bother him with incessant chatter. As usual, he had his nose in a book; there was no time to lose. He had exactly three hours in between classes and so much to do: write a new proposal on house elf rights, re-read his Herbology essay because he'd only checked it over twice so far, figure out exactly how the prophecy—

He hit the ground hard, tripping over something in his way. He turned to glare at the offending object and realized it was a leg. A leg that was attached to a human. A human that just so happened to be Delphina Malfoy. She was surprisingly alone, without her sidekicks, the boys who followed her around like lost puppies taking pleasure in every scrap of attention she deigned to give them. She was leaning casually against the bookshelf, her blonde hair perfectly framing her face, looking down on him. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she smirked back. "Oh look Granger, you're just where you belong— on the ground, at my feet."

Hector bristled in anger as he rose, his book forgotten on the floor. "I'll have you know, _Malfoy_ ," he began, but was cut off as the girl in question pushed off from the shelf. He took a step back.

"You know what I think? I rather think you..." she paused as if thinking, "I think you _like_ being at my mercy, Granger." Her voice grew an almost seductive quality. She'd walked forward as she spoke, effectively backing him up against the shelf behind him, taller than her though he was. She stood up on to her tiptoes, and he could smell vanilla and lemons, and he was suddenly aware of how very, very close they were. Delphina reached up, her lips at his ear, her hand on his arm, and whispered, "You know, maybe I like it too. Maybe I want to know just how far I can push you. Maybe I just want to make you lose control." She stepped away looking almost thoughtful, before her lips curved into a smirk. She turned and walked away, with a swing to her hips Hector couldn't help but notice as he tried to fight back his blush.

From that day in the library forward, he couldn't quite get his mind off of honey and lemons and vanilla, and smirks, and whispered words. Delphina tossed her usual insults his way, mocking him for his birth, Harry for his fame, and Ron for his poverty, but her words seemed to contain less malice than usual. Instead, she had found new ways of infuriating him. A lick of her lips here, a slightly suggestive comment there, and he couldn't focus anymore. He cornered her one day, marching straight up to her, eyes blazing. "You," he growled.

"Me." She acquiesced, enjoying the little encounter. "I knew you'd come to me. Couldn't stay away could you?"

Hector made a choked sound of frustration. "I don't know what you're trying to do. Is this all some big joke? Trying to get me to do what you want or make a fool out of myself or not pass my classes? Well, IT WON'T WORK!"

They bickered back and forth in the empty hall. Delphina was getting tired of it all, so she did the only think she could think of. She grabbed his tie, pulled him close and snogged him. He made a surprised sound and tensed, before responding with an urgency he hadn't known he felt. She pulled back and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall toward the dungeons. She spat the password at the entrance to her common room, and pulled a protesting Hector to her private room. Back in the common room, knowing looks were shared, and galleons swapped hands.

When the door slammed behind them, he turned and pushed her up against it, kissing her hard. She moaned and threw her head back. Hector took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck, before suddenly being pushed backwards towards the bed. He sprawled on the edge, propped up on his elbows, watching her. She shot him a look that was half grin, half smirk, and all sex. She undid her robes, letting them drop to the ground, leaving her in her blouse and skirt. She took her time with her buttons, each one revealing little glimpses of her lacy black bra. He groaned, willing it to faster, but he didn't dare look away. She dropped her top, turning around to shimmy her skirt off. "Merlin," he let out as she bent down in panties that matched her bra. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her lips in a permanent smirk, enjoying the effect she had on him.

"You're still clothed." She pouted, and he made quick work of stripping down. Delphina grinned and pushed him back down on the bed straddling him. She took his hands in hers, weaving their fingers together before pinning his hands up by his head. Her lips never left his, until they were both breathless. She kissed him again, pushing her hips down. Slowly rocking back and forth, she grinded down on him, and he made a helpless sound. She moved his hands to her hips and sat up still rocking back and forth. He looked desperate and flustered, but also nervous and unsure. She paused, asking if everything was okay. He blushed deeply, admitting he was a virgin, and her eyes widened. He noticed and reached up to snog her again.

"As infuriating of a witch as you are, I want you so much. I want you. I need you." A jolt of pleasure rushed through her at his words.

She kissed him, biting his lip. "And I you. Want to see how much I want you?" She brought his hand to her panties, panties she had all but soaked through. She grinned as she slid down his body. His eyes widened in realization. She kissed the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head. Slowly, she took him into her mouth, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch. He let out a small moan, but she wanted him to lose all control. She wanted to make him swear, to make him say her name, to make him completely hers. She pulled back up so just the head was between her lips, and she sucked hard. He bucked up against her, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she flicked her tongue back and forth.

"Aah. I… I can't take much… much more of this. Oh Merlin." He gasped out, his hands running through her silky hair.

He could almost feel Delphina grin. "I told you. I want to see you lose control."

Hector was shaking. "I can't… fuck, Delphina. Oh fuck." She smirked up at him, looking at him through her lashes playfully. Looking dead into his eyes, she trailed her tongue up from the base of his cock up to the tip before taking it as deep as she could. She hummed around his cock, and he felt himself harden even more than he already was. He gently pulled her up with a "Fuck I want to taste you."

Flipping them over, he rid her of her underclothes, laying her bare and panting in front of him. He kissed her, working his way down her body to her tits. He flicked his tongue across one nipple, rolling the other in between his fingers. She arched up towards him, but he mirrored her smirk and continued down her pale body. He licked her tentatively, and she moaned out. Slowly, he filled her up with one finger, then two, as she begged him for more. Harder and faster he went, thrusting his fingers deep inside her in a twisting motion that had her screaming a mostly incoherent string of "fucks" and occasionally Hector's name. He swiped his tongue across her clit and felt her pussy spasm around his fingers as she cried out. Merlin, he wanted to feel that around his cock.

He let her roll them over, and she sunk down on his cock without missing a beat. Oh, how he stretched her out. He filled her perfectly. She swiveled her hips and bounced on his cock, moaning. He slammed his hips up towards her, fucking her with abandon, years of want and need coming out. It was rough, urgent, desperate. She learned forward, and he captured a nipple in his mouth, biting down gently. She clamped around him in retaliation, squeezing him tight, tighter than she already was. She was dripping around his cock. She snuck a hand down to her clit, rubbing in tight circles, faster and faster, as she kissed his neck, then his lips. He bit her lip, and she was done for, coming with a wail. Her pussy squeezed around his cock in a rhythmic pattern, and he spilled himself into her.

Delphina collapsed onto his chest, and they kissed gently, falling into a light sleep together. As they woke up and got dressed, she was at a loss for words for maybe the first time in her life. Hector reached the doorway and turned back to look at her. "I think I like you at my mercy too, Malfoy." He winked and smirked a smirk to rival her own.


End file.
